El Peor Castigo
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: Respuesta a un reto. Tres personas de distintas casas deben pasar un jornada en Hogsmeade cantando, ninguno está allí por voluntad propia ni por amor a la música. Es por un castigo, según Neville, EL PEOR CASTIGO posible. ¿Qué pasará?


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes me pertenecen... ¿Que no os lo había dicho¡Yo soy Rowling! jeje **

**Este fic es la respuesta a un reto propuesto por Absolution x.x Ella también es usuaria de esta página, si tienen que pedir explicaciones, ya saben a quien... jejeje  
¡Es broma!**

**RETO**

**Dirigido a:** Quien quiera responder.  
**Extensión:** Mínimo cien palabras, no tiene máximo, pero debe ser capítulo único.  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Reto:** Un grupo de tres personas de diferentes casas que por motivos del destino, han de estar durante toda una jornada en Hogsmeade cantando canciones de la época. Por supuesto, no están allí por su propia voluntad, ni lo hacen por amor a la música.  
**Recordatorio:** Los merodeadores son de los años 70's y Harry y sus amigos son de los años 90's.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

**EL PEOR CASTIGO**

-¡30 PUNTOS MENOS! –Gritó- Y, señor Longbottom –Snape respiro hondo antes de continuar- abandone el aula y vaya a ver a su jefa de casa. Este desastre ha de ser castigado, si fuera por mí, estaría un mes limpiando los suelos de este castillo, pero es a McGonagall a quien le toca imponerle el castigo.

Todos los Slytherin se reían al verle cubierto de poción y recogiendo sus cosas mientras Snape le gritaba.

Neville recogió sus cosas y salió del aula de Snape con los restos de su poción en su ropa, su cara y su pelo.

Odiaba a Snape, él le ponía tan nervioso que era incapaz de hacer nada bien. Quizás su abuela tenía razón y no servía para hacer magia.

Llegó ante la puerta de la sala de profesores y llamó.

-Adelante.

Abrió la puerta despacio y encontró a Lockhart y McGonagall. Lockhart parecía estar explicando, de una manera muy entusiasta, algo a McGonagall y ella parecía estar escuchándole solo por compromiso.

Cuando le vio se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a él, dejando a Lockhart con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido, señor Longbottom? –preguntó McGonagall viéndolo cubierto por una sustancia marrón y pegajosa.

-Mi caldero explotó.

-¡Eso ya lo veo! Me refiero a que hace aquí en lugar de estar limpiándose –dijo severa.

-El profesor Snape dijo que debía castigarme –contestó él mirando hacía el suelo.

McGonagall bufó. Parecía enfadada.

-Bien, Longbottom, deberá cumplir una semana de castigo con Filch. Váyase a limpiar, ya le avisaré de cuando tiene que empezarlo.

Neville se encamino hacía la puerta, escuchando la conversación que Lockhart había retomado.

-Si esperamos un poco más seguro que se apuntara alguien. –dijo él intentando convencerla. –Yo creo que es porque no saben que yo iré también.

-Si nadie se ha apuntado, quizás sea porque nadie quiera ir. –respondió ella escueta.

Lockhart parecía desilusionado, pero luego sonrió de nuevo.

-No pasa nada. Si no es por Halloween, lo haremos de nuevo para navidad.

-¡Longbottom, espere! –gritó McGonagall.

Neville se detuvo justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, temblaba. Seguro que McGonagall le iba a subir el castigo, una semana era mucho, pero quizás el desastre que había ocasionado merecía un castigo más severo.

-¿Si? –dijo acercándose de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban los dos profesores.

-He cambiado de idea. Su castigo será ir al Día de la Música en Hogsmeade con Lockhart.

Neville se quedó perplejo, no tenía ni idea de que era eso del día de la música, pero sonaba mejor que una semana de castigo con Filch.

-¿Y que es eso exactamente? –peguntó.

-Pero… ¡Minerva, querida¡Eso no es un castigo! –contestó Lockhart sonriente. -¡Es un premio!

Parecía que McGonagall contenía sus ganas de reírse mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cogía sus libros.

-Pues, entonces, Neville… ¡Disfruta de tu premio! Yo me voy que tengo clases.

Y ambos la vieron salir del aula de profesores sin mirar atrás, aunque, Neville estaba seguro de que se estaba riendo cuando había salido por la puerta.

-¡Has tenido mucha suerte, chico! El Día de la Música es un día muy importante, vendrán periodistas y estarás conmigo. –dijo como si esto último fuera la cosa más importante que podía sucederle a nadie en el mundo.

Neville empezó a sudar.

"_¿Periodistas¿Qué se supone que es mi castigo?"_

Pensaba aterrorizado mientras se imaginaba a Snape humillándole, mientras los periodistas aplaudían, sus compañeros de escuela se reían de él, Lockhart cantaba y su abuela gritaba que ese no era su nieto.

-¿Y… que… que es lo que tengo que… hacer? –preguntó con miedo.

Lockhart le sonrió.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es limpiarte. No querrás que mi público –enfatizó esto último- te vea así de sucio. –Dijo arrugando la nariz- además, apestas. Mejor vete y mañana, después de mi clase, te quedas, te lo explico y te doy las canciones que cantaremos para que las ensayes. Ahora ve a lavarte.

Neville salió del aula arrastrando los pies. No sabía porque pero ahora se sentía idiota por haberse alegrado de que McGonagall cambiara el castigo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común y explicó lo sucedido en la sala de profesores, llegó su horror. Hermione sabía que era eso del Día de la Música en Hogsmeade, había un cartel colgado en su sala común, pero como solo podían participar los de tercero en adelante, nunca se había fijado en él.

-¡Que suerte tienes! –exclamó Hermione feliz.

-¿Suerte¡JA! –Rió falsamente- ¿Llamas suerte a tener que disfrazarme y cantar delante de todo Hogsmeade? –dijo enfadado. -¡Quiero morirme!

Ron se reía tirado en el sofá de la sala común mientras Hermione le miraba mal.

-¡Si, suerte! –se giró hacía Ron- ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? Así no le ayudas.

-Por lo menos yo no le miento. –replicó Ron mirándola de forma acusadora.

-¡YO NO MIENTO! –grito Hermione ofendida.

-¿NO¿Y como llamas a decir que es afortunado al ir a ese día musical? –preguntó.

-¡Eso es tener suerte! A mi me gustaría ir. –se sonrojo mientras decía esto último.

Neville suspiraba, la idea de lo que iba a ocurrir en Hogsmeade dentro de doce días era aterradora, pero escucharles discutir le hacía distraerse un poco.

-¡Lo que pasa es que estas enamorada de Lockhart! –le espetó Ron.

-¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE LOCKHART! –grito, enrojecida.

-Chicos, así no me ayudan. –dijo Neville intentando hacerse oír por encima de ellos.

Pero no resultaba, Ron y Hermione seguían gritándose el uno al otro y, ni tan siquiera se dieron cuenta de que se había ido.

Cuando llegó a la cama se tumbó y tardó mucho en dormirse, cuando lo hizo sus sueños fueron presagios de lo mal que podía ir el "Día de la Música".

Los días habían pasado mucho más rápidos de lo que él hubiera deseado. Pero, se enteró de que, por lo menos, no estaría solo.

Parecía que los demás profesores habían tomado el ejemplo de la profesora McGonagall y habían decidido que los castigos que se impusieran durante esos días, serían los mismos. Todos los alumnos castigados deberían ir a cantar al Día de la Música. Neville se había enterado de que iba a cumplir su castigo con Luna Lovegood y Zacharias Smith.

Lo peor del castigo era, que como el profesor Lockhart quería un espectáculo perfecto, le había hecho ensayar todas las tardes. Ahora, estaba seguro de que el castigo con Filch hubiera sido mejor, o por lo menos, ya había terminado.

El día de Halloween llegó más rápido de lo que deseaba, esa mañana se vistió con desgana y bajo al comedor lentamente. La verdad era que no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, sabía lo que le esperaba allí y no tenía muchas ganas de que ese momento llegara.

Cuando entró por la puerta el gran comedor quedó ensimismado por la belleza de la decoración. El castillo estaba llenándose de murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban y Hagrid había traído las enormes calabazas de su jardín para que se convirtieran en lámparas, eran tan grandes que parecía que Hagrid pudiera entrar en ellas.

Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar con desgana. Harry se sentó a su lado bufando.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto Neville extrañado.

-Le prometimos a Nick casi-decapitado que iríamos a su cumpleaños de muerte… -explicó resignado mientras Ron tomaba asiento a su lado malhumorado.

-¿Y…? Lo mío es peor… -bufó- ¿Podemos cambiar?

-No te quejes tanto. Por lo menos tú podrás cenar aquí.

-Pero yo no quiero cantar.

-Y yo no quiero tener un hermano medio tonto y lo tengo –dijo Fred asomándose.

-Si, y nos aguantamos. –continuó George.

-Supongo que se refieren a Percy… -afirmó Ron.

-Bueno, querido hermanito… es mejor que pienses eso. –rió Fred.

-Por cierto, Neville, nosotros iremos a verte cantar, espero que nos dediques algún tema… -añadió George.

-Genial –contestó Neville resignado mientras los gemelos se alejaban.

-No les hagas caso. –dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar.

Neville removía sus cereales en el plato, había perdido el apetito. Sus compañeros de curso terminaron de desayunar y se fueron alejando, deseándole buena suerte e intentando tranquilizarle.

Poco a poco se quedó solo en la mesa, entonces vio a Lockhart que se había bajado de la mesa de los profesores y les hacía señas a los tres castigados para que se acercaran.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacía él arrastrando los pies. Snape le observaba con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

Cuando todos llegaron ante él, Lockhart empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, chicos… y chica. –dijo mirando a Luna que le miraba aburrida.- Espero que sepan disfrutar de este maravilloso día que les han brindado sus profesores.

Zacharias bufó enfadado.

-Se han librado de un castigo y han ganado una excursión… ¡conmigo! –exclamó emocionado.

Luna hizo rodar sus enormes ojos saltones cuando escuchó el énfasis que el profesor puso en su última palabra.

Había oído hablar muy mal de esa chica, todos decían que estaba loca y no tenía muchos amigos. Se sintió identificado con ella.

-Como es Halloween y esto es un castigo -hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta por parte de sus oyentes, como no la obtuvo, continuo- me he tomado la libertad de escoger sus disfraces.

-Genial. –comento Zacharias con una expresión que denotaba todo lo contrario.

El profesor continuó como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-Yo voy a ir de Eros –hizo una pausa dramática- ¡El Dios del Amor!

-Le pega mucho. –dijo Luna. –Es igual de creído que usted.

Neville sonrió ante el comentario de Luna. Esa chica decía las verdades sin tapujos, Zacharias la miraba asombrado, pero el profesor no se enfadó. Parecía encantado de escuchar esa frase.

-Si, los que podemos creérnoslo, no lo hiciéramos¿Qué podrían hacer los que son como… -miró a su alrededor- … como él? –terminó señalando a Neville.

-¡Eh! –respondió, enojado, Neville.

Lockhart miró a Neville entre sorprendido y animado, mientras Smith se reía y Luna miraba, distraída, una lámpara del techo del comedor.

-No te ofendas, no es nada personal. –añadía mirándole de arriba abajo- Pero creo que deberías cuidar más tu aspecto físico. Es lo más importante que tenemos y por lo que los demás te juzgaran siempre. La belleza trae fama y la fama, felicidad.

Decidió que no valía la pena discutir que ese hombre. Y le instó a que continuara explicando de que iban a tener que disfrazarse.

-¡Ustedes irán de angelitos! –exclamo emocionadísimo.

-¿¡QUE¿Esta loco¡Yo no pienso ponerme un estúpido disfraz de angelito! –grito, enojado, Zacharias.

Al principio, Lockhart parecía sorprendido, pero luego poco a poco volvió a recuperar su habitual sonrisa, miró a Zacharias que permanecía con el semblante enojado y continuó como si nada le hubiera interrumpido.

-Como iba diciendo, se disfrazaran de angelitos para que la coreografía, que tanto me he esforzado en crear, quede bien. Tienen los disfraces en sus habitaciones.

Neville escuchó claramente la risa de Luna y no pudo evitar sonreír, Zacharias, por su parte, se mostraba indignado con las tonterías que su profesor le iba a encomendar.

-Bien, pónganse los disfraces. Salimos en media hora.

-¿Qué? –gritaron Neville y Zacharias a la vez.

-¿Acaso son duros de oído? Esta bien, lo repetiré. Pónganse sus disfraces que nos tenemos que ir.

-¡YO NO PIENSO PONERME ESO AQUÍ! –grito enfurecido Zacharias.

-¿Por qué¡Son estupendos! –replicó el profesor.

-¡Que usted quiera hacer el ridículo no quiere decir que yo también quiera hacerlo!

Neville observaba la discusión, Zacharias estaba cada vez más enfadado, en cambio al profesor, parecía que nada le podía perturbar.

-Esta bien, pónganselo cuando quieran. Pero tienen que cantar con el traje puesto. –Añadió risueño.- Nos vemos en la puerta principal a las once en punto. No se retrasen.

Y diciendo esto, se alejo. Zacharias imitaba a Lockhart, poniendo sus poses pomposas y repitiendo sus palabras. Luna le miraba extrañada y Neville estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni sonreír.

-Espero que no haya ningún conocido hoy en el pueblo. –dijo Zacharias mientras se marchaba.

Luna le miró a los ojos, le sonrió y se alejó.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y vio el disfraz quiso morirse. No es que fuera feo, pero a él no le podría quedar bien. Era un traje ajustado de color carne, con unas alitas pequeñas y blancas que salían de la espalda y un orbe dorada que, parecía sostenerse sobre su cabeza con magia. Lo metió todo en una enorme bolsa que le había dejado a los pies de su cama y camino, triste y enfadado hacía la salida principal.

Cuando llegó abajo vio que Luna ya estaba allí, también lo estaba el profesor Lockhart, con una increíble túnica tipo griego, de color rosa oscuro, que dejaba ver su torso desnudo y tan brillante que Neville juraba que se lo había untado con aceite.

Zacharias llegó refunfuñando en voz baja y con tres amigos más que le despidieron entre risas,

Salieron del castillo y emprendieron el camino que les llevaría hasta Hogsmeade. Neville iba hablando con Luna, Zacharias no hablaba con nadie, parecía estar muy enfadado.

-¿Por qué te han castigado? –preguntó Luna.

-Por hacer explotar un caldero en clase de pociones. –contestó Neville esbozando una sonrisa.

-Seguro que fue culpa de un _Hippenk._

-¿Un que?

-_Hippenk_. –contestó convencida- ¿Tú tampoco sabes lo que es? Deberías leer más.

Neville se sonrojo, sabía que no era muy inteligente y esa chica estaba en Ravenclaw, allí solo iban los más inteligentes.

-No, no lo sé.

-Un _Hippenk_ es un ser minúsculo, tan pequeño que solo se puede ver si lo agrandas. Estos seres se dedican a hacer explotar cosas. –explico convencida. –Mi padre dice que las bombas de los Muggles, están hechas con ellos. Solo que los Muggles no saben que son.

La miró asombrado, esa chica estaba convencida de lo que decía y él, estaba convencido de que había leído que las bombas Muggles no tenían nada que ver con la magia. Decidió no comentar nada de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y tú que has hecho?

-Le dije a la profesora Hooch que no podía montar en la escoba porque se me había metido un _Wrackspurt_ dentro y ella se enojó. –Neville la miró asombrado- Si supiera lo peligrosos que son, me hubiera tomado más en serio.

Continuaron el camino hablando, el profesor caminaba alegremente pero se detenía cada vez que una mujer le saludaba y le pedía autógrafos. Tardaron mucho en llegar hasta Hogsmeade.

Una vez allí los nervios de Neville afloraron de nuevo, notaba como su voz se negaba a salir por sus labios, la boca se le había puesto pastosa a causa de la sed.

En una pequeña plaza habían montado un escenario. Había prensa. Las manos le volvían a sudar, las rodillas le temblaban. El profesor les llevo a la parte de atrás del escenario y les indico una habitación donde podían cambiarse.

Primero se cambio Luna, el traje le quedaba muy bien, su pelo rubio quedaba recogido con un moño y el orbe se movía unos centímetros por encima de ella. Estaba muy guapa.

Luego entraron Neville y Zacharias a la vez. Neville se moría de vergüenza por verse vestido de esa manera, pero cuando se giró y vio a Zacharias, casi se muere de verdad, pero de la risa.

Zacharias era más alto que él y el traje le dejaba al descubierto parte de las piernas y los brazos. Neville no pudo contener la risa, Zacharias le miraba mal mientras se sonrojaba. Salieron fuera de la pequeña habitación donde se habían cambiado y se acercaron a Luna que hablaba alegremente con una mujer rubia.

-Mi ayudante os hará unas fotos mientras cantáis, espero que sepáis atraer al público con una buena sonrisa. –La mujer rubia se giró hacia los chicos mirándoles con superioridad- Vosotros debéis ser Lombotton y Smith.

-Longbottom –aclaró Neville.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella sin mirarle.

-Que me llamo Long… -la mujer rubia se fue sin escucharle, se dirigía hacía Lockhart que la miraba sonriente- da igual…

-Es Rita Skeeter, trabaja para "_El Profeta_", les han dado la exclusiva. –explicaba Luna apenada.- Una pena que no venga un periódico de verdad a cubrirlo.

-¿Y que otro periódico iba a venir¿Esa mierda del _Quisquilloso_? –dijo Zacharias mientras tiraba de los bajos de su traje para intentar que no se le vieran los tobillos.

Neville miró a Luna preocupado, ella le había contado que su padre era el dueño del _Quisquilloso_ y, aunque ella era un poco extraña, no sabía porque, pero le gustaba. Era una chica agradable y no merecía que la tratasen como la estaban tratando. Quizás ese tal Zacharias, no sabía que el padre de Luna era el dueño del _Quisquilloso_, pero a Neville le dolió igual escuchar la voz prepotente del joven y ver a Luna entristecerse un poco.

-El _Quisquilloso_ no es un mal periódico. –replicó Neville- Solo que toca unos temas… distintos.

-Si. ¡Y tan distintos! –Añadió sarcástico- ¡Distintos de la realidad!

Neville se acercó despacio a Zacharias.

-El padre de Luna es el dueño del Quisquilloso. –le explicó en voz baja.

Zacharias miró a Luna y sonrió.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. –dijo en voz alta- De tal palo, tal astilla.

Luna miró a Zacharias y sonrió, parecía que no le importara lo que decían de ella. Pero Neville veía una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Él sabía que era sentirse humillado y que los demás se riesen de ti, y no le gustaba ver como se lo hacían a nadie.

Se acercó a ella.

-No le hagas caso, es un imbécil. –animó Neville.

-No pasa nada. –explicó Luna encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya estoy acostumbrada a que se rían de mí y me insulten.

Vieron al profesor acercarse a ellos, sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados, su túnica se ondulaba de manera muy elegante debido a un hechizo que había realizado y su pelo brillaba más que nunca.

-Bien, chicos... ¡Ha llegado el momento! –decía emocionado.- Espero que hayan ensayado mucho.

-No he parado en todo el día. –ironizó Zacharias.

Lockhart solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, parecía que la emoción del momento le hacía no darse cuenta de que él único que quería que ese momento llegase, era él.

-Cuando terminé mi discurso, salen al escenario. Recuerden mantenerse siempre detrás de mí. – añadió con el rostro severo. –Es a mí a quien quieren ver.

Y diciendo esto, se subió al escenario, saludando con la mano y dedicando sonrisas a todas las mujeres que le miraban.

-¡Este tío es imbécil¡Yo no pienso salir así a cantar! –gritaba Zacharias mirandose.

-Pues creo que no hay otro remedio. –añadió Luna. –Además, no esta tan mal. Bueno, tú te ves horrible así vestido, pero a mi no me queda mal.

-¡CALLATE! –gritó- ¡Yo no he hecho nada tan terrible como para estar aquí con dos subnormales y una… - miró a Luna de arriba abajo con la boca torcida y una expresión de asco en la cara- …una loca! Lunática Lovegood¿no?

-¡No llames así a Luna! –replicaba Neville enfadado.

-Si… ¿Y que vas a hacer tú para impedirlo? –amenazó- ¿Me vas a pegar?

Neville dudó un momento, sentía ganas de hacer callar a ese chico que no hacía otra cosa que molestar, pero no se atrevía. Notaba como la rabia le hacía temblar un poco.

Zacharias rió.

-¿No iban a Gryffindor solo los valientes¿Qué clase de Gryffindor eres tú?

Zacharias se acercaba mirando a Neville con rabia, parecía dispuesto a descargar su ira con él. En el instante en que le tenía delante, una voz les sacó de la discusión.

-Tenemos que subir. ¡YA! –decía Luna mirando a Neville que permanecía estático y temblaba ligeramente- ¡Vamos!

Neville olvidó la discusión que tenía al escuchar esas palabras, su pulso de aceleró de nuevo, las manos le comenzaron a sudar, notaba como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba.

Ya estaban encima del escenario, solo una cortina roja les separaba del público que aún aplaudía el discurso de Lockhart.

Sintió una mano que le agarraba con fuerza de la suya. Era Luna. La chica le sonreía, Zacharias les miraba enfadado.

El telón se abrió. Neville cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió vio algo que le dejó helado. El público aplaudía, les hacían fotos y miles de chicas tenían carteles con el nombre de Lockhart y alguna frase cariñosa.

-¡_Sonorus_! –les hechizó Lockhart.

Empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de la canción, Luna soltó su mano y se puso en su sitio. Estaban un paso por detrás de Lockhart.

Empezaron a cantar las primeras frases de la canción.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
_

Mientras cantaban a coro, Lockhart bailaba por todo el escenario. Movía las caderas haciendo que las chicas gritaran su nombre. Neville quería morirse. Aunque, gracias a la exhibición que su profesor estaba haciendo, casi nadie les miraba a ellos.

_  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
_

Lockhart se acercó al pie del escenario e hizo subir a una chica del público. La chica gritaba alegre mientras se colgaba al cuello del profesor. Rita Skeeter hacía que su fotógrafo no se perdiera un instante del baile de Lockhart.

_  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

Neville cantaba lo más bajo que podía, cosa complicada debido al hechizo, Zacharias solo estaba moviendo los labios. La única que cantaba de verdad, a parte de Lockhart, era Luna. Aunque al principio ella tampoco quería hacer ese estúpido baile, parecía que ahora se divertía mucho.

_  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

Neville se dio cuenta de que Zacharias estaba perdiendo un zapato y eso le ocasionaba graves problemas para seguir la coreografía. Movía los brazos a izquierda y derecha, pero, en el sentido contrario.

_  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
_

Lockhart habia hecho aparecer de su varita, pétalos de flores de colores, que caían lentamente del cielo cubriendo el escenario de una fina capa.

_  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Neville se dio cuenta de que los pétalos estaban húmedos, así se veían más bonitos, pero los zapatos que llevaban tenían una suela muy fina y, ahora, resbalaban.

_  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_  
_Zacharias, que tenía medio pie fuera del zapato, estaba teniendo graves problemas para mantenerse en pie. El suelo resbalaba mucho y sus movimientos se había vuelto torpes.

_  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_

Lockhart hacía su movimiento final de caderas, después se lanzó al suelo resbalando por el escenario, dispuesto a quedar arrodillado frente a su público que gritaba enloquecido su nombre.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
_

Lo que Lockhart no vio era que Zacharias estaba en su trayectoria porque había perdido el zapato.

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

-¡MIERDA! –gritó Zacharias cuando el profesor chocó contra él haciéndole caer del escenario.  
Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, a los pies de las fans de Lockhart. Zacharias había perdido un zapato, las alas y el orbe flotaba unos centímetros por encima de su codo. Lockhart estaba encima de él, la túnica se había desgarrado dejando ver unos calzoncillos blancos con corazones rojos.

Luna se había tenido que sentar porque la risa amenazaba con hacerla caer, Neville ya estaba en el suelo del escenario señalando a su profesor y su compañero de clase, se reía tanto que le dolía la barriga.

Zacharias gritaba a su profesor que se levantase de encima de él. Pero tenía a tantas fans a su alrededor que no podía moverse. El chico se quitó a Lockhart de encima a patadas, se acercó al escenario mirando enfadado a Luna y Neville que no parecían poder dejar de reír, agarró su zapato y se fue.

Lockhart batallaba con las fans que no le dejaban moverse ya que todas querían ser quienes le ayudaran a salir de ese mal momento.

El fotógrafo de Skeeter no se había perdido ni un instante del fatídico momento del profesor.

Cuando pudieron dejar de reír un momento, Luna se acercó a Neville.

-Este ha sido el mejor castigo de mi vida. –dijo aún riendo.

Neville pensó en lo extraño del giró que había tomado al situación y sonrió a su compañera.

-Tienes razón… No ha estado nada mal.

-Porque no volvemos al castillo, parece que Lockhart tiene para rato.

Miraron a su profesor que parecía implorar su ayuda con la mirada, se acercaron a él y pasaron de largo.

-¡Esperad¡Ayuda! –gritaba intentando quitarse a todas esas fans enloquecidas de encima.

Luna miró al profesor, sonrió y añadió.

-Eso es lo que tiene la belleza, que trae fama y la fama, felicidad.

Se giró, agarró a Neville y empezó a andar en dirección a los vestuarios donde habían dejado la ropa.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Es la primera vez que intentó escribir algo con humor perdonen si no quedó muy divertido.  
****Y hasta aquí ha llegado mi locura.  
Gracias por leerlo, los reviews serán bien recibidos.**


End file.
